<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hypocritical Dreams by DraconicWolf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25370419">Hypocritical Dreams</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraconicWolf/pseuds/DraconicWolf'>DraconicWolf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Implied/Referenced Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:47:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25370419</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraconicWolf/pseuds/DraconicWolf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As the spear pierced the dragon’s heart, the loudest scream was that of a queen shown no mercy. But her’s was not the only cry of a wife, a sister, a Mother. The universe itself vowing to use whatever means to return Xadia to a world of prosperity and peace for all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hypocritical Dreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Be swift now</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The young elf beckoned to her brother, clinging tighter to her babe. Her husband’s blood was still tacky on her dress and hands but she had no time for mourning or tears. Her brother was clutching remnants of a betrothal pendant, his own safely tied at his neck. Using the power of the waxing moon they fled through the trees ignoring the sounds they were able to pick up from their pursuers. Trained from a young age to be an assassin, the new mother was fleeter even with her child and the still-healing injuries of unassisted birth. She attempted to take paths that would not cause her brother to stumble but it was no use. Having chosen the life of a forager and cook he was built for lifting and pulling, his efforts in combating his natural clumsiness focused within the kitchen, not a treacherous forest floor. He tumbled into a groaning heap thrown and harmed by momentum. She skidded to a halt and pivoted to turn back just in time to watch an arrow pierce her brother’s outstretched hand. As he curled forwarded and screamed a shadow of a family member sprang from the foliage, crouched over his back, and slit his throat without care or hesitation. The figure had not touched the ground and the mother was turning, but she could not force herself to fully turn before the light began to leave her brother’s eyes. With the visual confirmation of the pursuers’ presence and only her babe to think on, she flew through the forest. A panther two feet from her path merely flicked an ear in slight irritation at her disturbance. A few seconds later the sounds of growling, tearing, and screaming could be heard throughout the forest. Terrifying. Not the first or the last of the night.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She heard sounds of frustration behind her and felt the smallest spark of hope that she was quick to extinguish. The border of Xadia was approaching and she would soon be at an extension of the Moon Road known to only a few. She felt the heat first, the change in the forest to hardier trees and animals most of which were foreign in her youth and inexperience with travel. At her hip was a pouch with the ingredients to cast lasting glamours on herself and her child. There was enough for five, but only two were needed now. She slowed as the ground became volcanic rock and ashen covered. She allowed herself a single breath of complete stillness, and then two to check her babe. Distressed, but quiet. The calming potion was still effecting the little one. With a clenched fist she leaped and landed with only a slight wobble on the first rune etched rock. She crouched low to maintain balance and assess, then lept again the moment before the rock began to sink beneath her. Entering a familiar trance of allowing her muscles and instincts to do the work over her brain, she did not know how much time it took to get across. She only thought to cast a soft cooling charm on her child when she was about halfway across but did not allow herself to curse the mistake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a gasping sob, she landed on the other side and collapsed to her knees. She checked on the babe once more and realized they needed a change and nourishment. Continuing to shunt aside the images of blood and death threatening to drown her she stood on trembling legs and, in terrible contrast to her actions moments before, stumbled her way towards the completely alien non-magical forest in front of her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A flash of lightning broke across the sky and landed at her feet, throwing her to the side and deafening her. The world was whited out, spotty, then blurred, and finally filled with the giant figure of the Dragon King. Though her ears remained useless and her eyes took seconds to recover, her mouth remained open and her vocal cords opened to agonized screams. Without looking she knew her babe had been ripped from her grasp and killed, that was the dragon’s intent with the lightning and it always struck true. As she inhaled sorrow and released rage she saw the serpent’s jowls moving and knew him to be spouting the same entitled filth since before her mother’s teachings covered. He clawed a glyph and her own screams pounded through her skull before being completely cut off. With the conviction of one already dead, she sat up and spat at the dragon, ignoring the wetness, pain, and numbness splattered across her body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You are a monster</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she screamed with her gaze.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>My son will be born</span>
  </em>
  <span>, the great king rumbled, </span>
  <em>
    <span>and he will be raised in a world with order and prosperity for our kind</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He sneered at the remnants of the infant he murdered. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He will rule without the knowledge of abominations threatening our peace</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And with those words and a snap of his jaws, her life ended.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In an unnamed dimension, a once-mighty archmage screamed and added two more names to his lists. A young female moon shadow elf and her little one bravely brought into the world like its elven father without magic or connection to arcanum. The universe trembled with that scream and those who felt its answering cries attributed it to the proud dragon returning to his mate and egg. The next day a creature long extinct, a unicorn, appeared in front of a young girl instructing her to take its life and horn and present both to her father. As the spear pierced the dragon’s heart, the loudest scream was that of a queen shown no mercy. But her’s was not the only cry of a wife, a sister, a Mother. The universe itself vowing to use whatever means to return Xadia to a </span>
  <b>world</b>
  <span> of prosperity and peace for all. With a smirking mask, Aaravos assessed the vessel she provided.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How may I serve you?</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I do not own The Dragon Prince or any related content and characters. </p><p>One of my favourite parts of the show is the moment where Callum is attempting to reconcile that the dragon who killed his mother and was in turn killed in revenge for her, was the father of a babe he has come to care for greatly. This combined with the themes of discrimination based on one's magic ability by powerful Xadians created this small fic.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>